Story of Ryokun
by Ryokun
Summary: DBZ/Sonic/BOF (Not in this particular story but future ones ^_^) Theres a small twist of lemon(only for a moment, nothing huge) and some poor language usage (you evil people c.c) so be careful


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072

Story of Ryokun By ssjgokux 

A young man in his late teens walked across a war torn Mobs. He looked around at his surroundings, Ms unmanageable black hair swaying with the wind. "Doesn't look like there is anything useful here." He sighed from what he could remember from stories told to him as a child this planet was a prosperous one. Many people lived here once then this wave thing from what he understood appeared and threatened to destroy the world. Some of the most powerful fighters risked their lives to stop it. But the battle causes something far worse then what the Wave could have done. Goku tried to use his chaos emerald to try to turn the tide to their side, but there was an accident with it. The evil part of him that was in his subconscious tried to come out. Then while Goku was distracted trying to regain control of himself, the wave hit him and The combination of that along with the chaos energy and his Super Saiyajin power cause Goku to split into two beings. One who all knew and loved and the one who uses his Saiyajin name Kakarotto. The man winced a bit when he thought of Goku. He was the one who found him when he was six and named him Ryokun. When he was old enough, Goku started to train him. Ryokun was remarkable. He learned all the basics easily. But five years later disaster struck. Kakarotto attacked a random city for his usual "fun" and Goku went to fight. Even though he knew he was no match, Goku finally decided to make a stand against his other self. Ryokun urged that he help but Goku knocked him out cold. Ryokun found him dead a few hours later. That was what...? about ten years ago? "Hey Ryo!" Ryokun snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Mayria. She has been his only best friend since he saved her during one of his quick battles with Kakarotto."Find anything She asked with a warm gentle smile across her face. Ryokun shook his head. " I dought that even if we find all the parts you need that your crazy idea will work. Mayria crossed her arms. "It's our only chance for a better life. "She placed a comforting hand on Ryokun's shoulder. "Even if our time isn't affected You'll be strong enough to beat that bastard. Ryokun only shrugged. " I hope so Mayria.., I really do He tried to smile but only musters again. "How about we get a couple of drinks? Mayria nodded and the two walked to a bar in the nearby town. Nobody remembers what the town's name is, nor do they really care either. Ryokun and Mayria sat at a table ht the corner of the room. It had little light and most of the usual people were there that night. After a few drinks and Ryokun getting into some fights, they left and went to The hotel where they had rented out two rooms. They slept the rest of the night. 

The next morning Ryokun and Mayria started off for another section. Mayria looking up at the sea blue sky. "Isn't it a nice day?" she then looked at Ryokun who didn't reply and stepped in front of him and forced him to stop. "Ok mister tough guy. What's with you now?" Ryokun looked down at her since he was a full foot taller then her. I was thinking… about things." He finally answered. Mayria looked around then stopped and pointed at a tree that was offering a good amount of shade. "Lets rest over there and we can talk about what you were thinking about, ok?" She gave a wink and walked over there. Ryokun only shrugged and followed her. What bothered him is what she wanted to know. Since he meet her and they've been together for about a year or two, he started to think of her more then as a friend. But he doesn't understand what these feelings mean. He has never felt this way his whole life. "Should I tell her now? But want if she just laughs at me…?" Once again his thoughts were interrupted as a group of thieves came toward them. A tall humanoid tiger who appears to be the leader stepped forward. To his sides were huge 8-9 inch sheathes attached to his belt. "If you value your life, you'll gives us everything of value that you own." Ryokun only response was to reach to his sword that was strap over his shoulder. "You'll have to earn it!" He then Unsheathed his sword and went to his battle stance. Three of the men surrounded him and attacked with small knifes. It was their last mistake. In one quick movement that made it looked like he never move, Ryokun took a circular swing and slashed all thee in the chest. They fell to the ground lifeless. Ryokun looked at the leader. "Who's next" Ryokun asked. The leader only laughed. "Oh I think you should stop now." He pointed beyond Ryokun, who turn and stops in horror as he forgot one that went past him and is now holding Mayria with a knife to her neck. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the lady do you?" The leader laughed even more when the guy holding Mayria used his free hand and harshly grabbed her breast. "Let her go!" He ran at the man in such blind fury he didn't notice four more men who proceeded to attack from behind and pummeled him for a while. After a few moments they left, leaving a battered and bleeding Ryokun. "Ryo!" Mayria ran to Ryokun and helped him up. "You idiot. Why'd you go do that for?" tears flowing from her emerald green eyes. "I couldn't stand the idea of losing you." Ryokun spat out some blood and chuckled. "Plus if you die there goes our best hope. I'm just the muscle part of the idea. It won't work without the brain. Mayria proceeded to cast a healing spell on Ryokun. "I guess it's back to square one huh?" Ryokun gently shook his head. "No need. I know were they're heading." He grinned at Mayria. " Just make sure you have lunch ready." With that he took off into the air. 

"What a haul we have here!" exclaimed one of his men. The leader Tora watched as they looked over what they got from their latest victims. The Man was extremely good. He even killed three of his men. No one has ever done that before. But in the end he was only one man and through the quick thinking of his men, were able to subdue him with little lose. "Oh well. It was well worth it." Thought Tora. He then lift his hand and got their attention. "Yes, this is a good day. Now lest head back…" He was interrupted when he saw the same man kill the man who held the woman hostage with a sword though his back. The others ran away in complete fear. There was a Coldness in his gaze that Tora has not seen in a long time. Tora laughed. "Hey kid. Have you come for another beating? The man just wiped the blood from his sword. " Last time you used my friend. This time the field is even, and you're mine." Tora nodded. "Yes. But before we go at it, would you grace me with your name?" "My name is Ryokun." Tora just stood there for a moment "Yes… I've heard of you. Weren't you Gokus student who then turned mercenary? When Ryokun didn't respond, Tora continued. "I'll be even more famous if I defeat the student of one of the most powerful fighters that used to live." He can tell Ryokun was getting impatient. He wanted that. " Well I better not be rude. My name is Tora. I lead this little organization." He then unsheathes two knifes that were about 1-2 feet long and a foot wide each. "Lets dance." Ryokun ran at Tora and attack with speed he was barely able to match. They then exchange a series of blows with each other. When Tora let his guard down, Ryokun nailed him in the chin with a flip kick. As Tora was reeling Ryokun pushed himself into the air and cupped his hands. A blue aura started to fill between his hands. Tora could only watch in awe. He's heard of chi but never saw it used. But this was the wrong time to stare. "Kamehameha!" Ryokun screamed its title and fired a beam of energy that strucked Tora in the chest. The impact sent him sprawling into a tree, impaling him into it. Tora the slipped into unconscince from the force of the blow. Ryokun landed infront and aimed his sword at Tora chest. Just as he was about to strike, he stopped remembering what Goku had taught him. "Hope you're going to be worth it." spat Ryokun as he sheathed his sword and lifted Tora. "Mayria should have lunch ready." he chuckled to himself and headed back to her. 

Mayria had made lunch as Ryokun returned. What bothered her was that he was carrying a severely bruised man with him. As she moves closer for a better look, Mayria recognized that it was the same man who attacked them earlier. "Why'd you bring him here?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice, and she had all right to be. Ryokun only shrugged. "I thought that he could be useful. It'll be better then just the two of us, and well get it done faster." Mayria proceeded to check the mans wounds. He has a few nasty cuts on hie right arm and shoulder, and a big burn mark on his chest. "well? You going to heal him?" Ryokun asked impatiently. Mayria sighed and reluctantly used a healing spell on the injured man. He woke with a groan. " Damn my head…" he stopped in mid speech when he saw Ryokun and Mayria. His eyes widen in surprise. "Why the hell did you save me for?" He growled. Ryokun lifted a hand. "Calm down Tora. We need your help, and I think I can make it your while." Tora then sat up and grinned. "OK, I'm listening. Mayria then explained her idea to create a time device in order to go back and stop their world from ever happening. Tora laughed a bit after the explanation. "Heh. Going after Kakarotto. Sound's crazy but what the hell. And what do I get for this service?" In response Ryokun tossed Tora a good size bag of diamonds. "You'll get another one after we succeed." Tora sighed. "Oh well, if we don't then it wouldn't worth anything." "Well in any case. How about we have lunch before we start?" Mayria ask nicely. Ryokun and Tora nodded and they ate for the moment. 

Kakarotto stood on top of a mountain looking down at the land. "What a truly pathetic planet. It sickens me that I actually helped these creatures!" He spat as he thought of his alternate self, Goku. There has still been one question that's always stuck with him. Why did he choose to stay and fight to his death? All the fights they had, Goku always left in the middle of their battles. What had surprised him is that the next time he went there the body was gone. "Humph… Must have been that worthless student of his." He has meet Ryokun a few times in over the ten years. They fought multiple small skirmishes from time to time. What amazes him is how strong Ryokun seems to keep become over the time. But he's no threat. He's a Demi- Saiyajin who can only become Super Saiyajin at best. His thoughts where interrupted when something caught his eye. About a mile or so ahead of him were two men and a female. He gave his usual cold smile when he recognized one of the male's chi. "Ryokun…" He Laugh a demonic laughter and started to flare red. "Prepare yourself Ryokun! I'm coming!" With that he bolted toward him. 

Later that afternoon Ryokun, Mayria and tora was working on the chrono sceptor, that was to be their only hope of ending this madness. Tora wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Shit. If I knew I was going to be used like this, I would have held out for more. What the hell are we making this for again?" Ryokun sighed and shook his head." For the six time, were building this in order to stop what causes our world." He then gave off a grin. Try to remember that for more then thirty minutes. "Oh, I'll remember alright. I'll remember the look of terror on your faces as I kill you!" A laughter could be heard from the sky. "Kakarotto!" Screamed Mayria as she stumbled back in fear. Ryokun made a low growl in the back of his neck and stood up. Kakarotto landed and looked at the three. He let his gaze stay on Mayria a good amount of time. "A gift for me Ryokun? I'm honored that you thought of me." He chuckled. Mayria shivered at what he meant. Ryokun and Tora proceeded to unsheathed their weapons and went to their battle stances. Kakarotto just stood there and laughed. " You mean that you actually plan on fighting me? Then bring it on!" Tora ran at Kakarotto first. "No Tora!" Yelled Ryokun, but he went unheard. Tora then attacked with a series of blurring fast slashes that were easily block or parried. Tora then crouched low and surprised everyone when his knifes just vanished. "Triko!" He screamed as multiple chi knifes appeared and slammed into Kakarotto, exploding on impact. Tora grinned and stood up. "Tora watch out!" Screamed Ryokun but it was too late. A fist came from the cloud and strucked Tora in the chest hard. Tora doubled over in shock and pain. Kakarotto chuckles. "That was and interesting trick." He then proceeded to cup his hands. Ryokun knew what's coming. "Time to die! Chaos Kamehameha!" A beam of pure red energy ripped through Toras body. His body was incinerated in a few moments. "aww… I thought that he would last longer then that." Mocked Kakarotto as he turned to face Ryokun. "I hope you do much better." Ryokun burst into Super Saiyajin and rushed at Kakarotto. A long series of blows were exchange and it was apparent that Kakarotto was wearing Ryokun down. Ryokun leapt back to catch his breath. "Lighting strike!" He stabbed his sword into the ground and a bolt of chi striked against Kakarotto who chuckled. "that tickled. It's my turn!" he became a blur and Ryokun's body started to jerk forward and back. A series of multiple wounds appeared on his body from what seems like nothing's touching him. Ryokun fell to the ground as Kakarotto appeared in front of him with his hands cupped again. "Thanks you for the entertainment, but it's time to end this game. DIE!" Once again he fired the same attack. Ryokun could only brace himself and wait for the pain that would follow. A pain that never came. Ryokun then heard the sound of the blast hitting someone else and the familiar scream of a woman. "Mayria!" Ryokun dove and caught her as she fell to the ground. "Why?" He asked. Tears streaming from his face in what felt like ages. Mayria struggled but manage to lift her hand to Ryokuns face. "I did it…cuse you're the better one to save our world then I… and also cuse I…" Her body went limp as she died. Kakarotto watched with an evil smile on his face. "I'm truly disappointed that happened. I wanted to save her for last." Ryokun ignored him as he took the device from Mayria's hand and lifted her body. "I'm going to make sure you never existed! If it doesn't happen I'll return to kill you!" Ryokun screamed with utter hatred in his voice. Kakarotto Laughed loudly. "oh? And how will you do that while you're dead?" Ryokun turn on the chrono sceptor and it hummed to life. A light glow covered Ryokun and he vanished. Kakarotto stared in disbelief. "the hell…?" 

Ryokun appeared on a cliff over looking a beautiful ocean. An unsacred forest laid behind him. Ryokun looked around shocked. "It actually worked…" He mused to himself. He looked at Mayrias lifeless form and forced himself to smile. "you would have loved this." He then proceeded to bury Mayria at that spot. After an hour or so, Ryokun stood up and looked around. He started to search for the people that Goku talked about when he was a child. When he felt the chi of whom he thought was it he flew off into the air. A new adventure was about to begin for him and he would welcome what lies ahead. 

geovisit();


End file.
